Apocalipsis
by zehn
Summary: El día del apocalipsis en Aoba Johsai, fue el mismo día que un desconocido entró en la clase 3-6 y se sentó en la silla que correspondía a Oikawa Tooru


_Notas antes de empezar:_ Posibles spoilers hasta el capítulo más reciente del manga.

* * *

El día del apocalipsis en Aoba Johsai, fue el mismo día que un desconocido entró en la clase 3-6 y se sentó en la silla que correspondía a Oikawa Tooru. Estaba un poco despeinado, sin embargo vestía el resto de su uniforme impecablemente y se sentaba con la espalda recta, tal y como era la rutina normal de Oikawa.

Azuma, el muchacho que se sentaba detrás de Oikawa, se acercó a él, curioso; Mizuki-chan, la chica de la silla de adelante, se quedó mirándolo, extrañada. El desconocido sonrió, Mizuki-chan inclinó la cabeza y Azuma entrecerró los ojos.

Hasta que el desconocido se quitó las gafas y sonrió.

Mizuki-chan se puso de pie ruidosamente, Azuma solo fue capaz de formar una palabra, después de innumerables balbuceos:

—¡¿Oikawa?!

. . . .

Hanamaki caminaba por un pasillo, silbando una canción por lo bajo, mientras leía un manga. No era recomendable caminar mientras leía, Matsukawa se lo había repetido un millón de veces, pero Matsukawa no andaba por ahí y Hanamaki era libre de hacer lo que quisiera.

No alcanzó a hacer una exclamación al llegar al final del capítulo, pues se estrelló de frente contra otra persona, un poco más baja que él. Levantó la cabeza de la revista y antes de que pudiese hablar, el extraño hizo un gesto de disculpa.

—Lo siento, Makki, estaba distraído… ¿Makki?

El aludido lo miró de la cabeza a los pies y luego en la dirección contraria, deteniéndose en su cara. En sus gafas.

Extrañamente, el tipo se parecía a Oikawa. Era igual de alto, tenía el mismo peinado ridículamente bien hecho, el mismo color de ojos y el mismo uniforme pulcro y ordenado; incluso tenía la misma sonrisa inocente que Oikawa y la misma cantidad de chicas de primer año mirándolo embobadas desde el patio y los salones.

Desde que había vuelto de las vacaciones de verano le habían pasado bastantes cosas raras. Conocer al aparente hermano gemelo de Oikawa no había entrado en sus planes.

—¿Makki? —. Hasta tenía la misma voz que Oikawa. Exactamente el mismo timbre, la misma inflexión…

—¿Oikawa?

Oikawa asintió y se quitó las gafas, Hanamaki cayó sentado al suelo.

. . . .

—Pero que pesados están hoy… —comentó Iwaizumi, camino al entrenamiento de la tarde. Pasó junto a otro grupo de chicas, que comentaban lo mismo que los cinco anteriores grupos: "¿Viste? Oikawa-kun tiene gafas", luego, la predecible respuesta: "Sí, sí. Le sientan muy bien, ¿no?". Y después lo miraban, como hipnotizadas.  
—Iwa-chan, ya te he dicho varias veces que los celos no están bien vistos.  
—¿Celos? —. Iwaizumi miró a su alrededor. No sabía si le gustaría que lo siguieran con la mirada de esa manera, o que hablaran de él como hablaban de Oikawa. Se sentía un poco incómodo.

Oikawa sonrió a otro grupo de chicas y estas trataron de decirle algo, sólo para enredarse en sus propias palabras.

Era usual que la gente mirara a Oikawa, que hablara de él y que lo siguieran a todas partes; era normal que recibiera toneladas de dulces para San Valentín y que cada día encontrara una carta en su casillero. También era frecuente ver a varias chicas durante los entrenamientos concentradas únicamente en Oikawa y en gritar cada vez que hacía algo bien.

Era normal. Los de tercer año se había acostumbrado a ello y a veces lo molestaban; los de segundo ya no se sorprendían tanto y los de primero, se estaban tardando en hacerlo.

Era absolutamente normal. Sin embargo, el día en que Oikawa decidió que sería buena idea usar un par de gafas, había armado, sin querer, un caos. En un principio, porque todos pensaban que alguien _muy parecido a Oikawa_ había empezado a asistir a Seijo; y más tarde, cuando se enteraron que el desconocido era de hecho Oikawa… se había vuelto peor.

Iwaizumi entró primero al gimnasio, y fue recibido por la mirada exasperada del entrenador Mizoguchi, acercándose a ellos con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

—Llegan tarde —les dijo. Iwaizumi empezó a hablar, sólo para ser interrumpido por Oikawa.  
—Perdón, hubo un par de obstáculos —respondió. Mizoguchi lo miró, extrañado.  
—Y tú, ¿quién eres?  
—Otra vez no… —. Oikawa se quitó las gafas—. Soy yo, Oikawa Tooru, el capitán del equipo…  
—¿Para qué demonios te pusiste eso, Oikawa? —interrumpió Mizoguchi y sin decir más, se alejó del par.

. . . .

—La verdad, también quiero saber, ¿para qué te pusiste eso? —preguntó Matsukawa, al final del entrenamiento.

Oikawa no respondió, su mirada fija en el hilo que estaba saliendo de una de sus medias. Jugueteó un rato con la hebra, mientas sus compañeros esperaban su respuesta.

—No me digas que lo estás haciendo por moda —comentó Hanamaki—. Sería lo peor. Iwaizumi, si dice que es por moda, golpéalo, por favor.

Esta vez, fue Iwaizumi el que no respondió. Asintió tan pronto Hanamaki dejó de hablar, como para darle a entender que lo había escuchado, pero ni siquiera lo miró. Oikawa, aún concentrado en la hebra, no se enteró de nada.

—¿Y ahora qué? ¿Tengo que adivinar o algo así? —. Hanamaki se sentó en el suelo, frente a Oikawa—. Mira, yo no soy el que te lee la mente, ese es Iwaizumi.  
—¿O es que Iwaizumi no sabe?

Al fin, Oikawa los miró. Arrancó la hebra de un tirón y la tiró hacia Iwaizumi, éste no reaccionó.

—Bueno, algunas cosas pasaron y…doctor, luego, gafas.  
—No entendí.  
—Matsukawa-kun, tendrás que mejorar tu comprensión auditiva. Resulta que nuestro querido capitán estuvo mirando vídeos pornográficos y dañó sus ojos.  
—¿Pornográficos? —Oikawa volvió a sacar otra hebra de sus medias—. Makki, eso no…  
—Claro que no —contestó Hanamaki—. Eso no alcanza a definirlo, ¿verdad? Era algo más que simple porno. Era alguna de esas cosas raras que le gustan a los jóvenes ahora, _guro_ o algo así.  
—Makki.  
—Eso es algo que Oikawa haría —sentenció Matsukawa.

Hanamaki asintió animadamente, cerró la puerta de su casillero y salió, Matsukawa lo siguió unos segundos después. Oikawa siguió mirando sus medias, buscando otra hebra que arrancar.

Como era su costumbre, estaba esperando mientras Iwaizumi terminaba de cambiarse, sin embargo, su compañero se estaba tomando más tiempo del que era necesario, ajustándose una y otra vez el nudo de sus cordones hasta que quedara completamente horizontal, o quitándole las arrugas a su camisa con las manos. Luego se detuvo a mirar los mensajes en su celular. Oikawa podía adivinar que no tenía ninguno, de manera que se preparó para el regaño.

Por debajo de la puerta, podía ver las siluetas que probablemente pertenecían a Hanamaki y Matsukawa, ambos pendientes de la inevitable reprimenda.

—Esto es una porquería —le dijo Iwaizumi.  
—¿De qué hablas?  
—Esto —contestó Iwaizumi, mostrándole el celular—. Sabía que eras extraño, pero no sabía que estabas interesado en _estas_ cosas.  
—Iwa-chan —. Oikawa le quitó el celular de las manos a Iwaizumi y cerró la ventana de búsqueda—. Si te creíste eso del _guro,_ dejamos de ser amigos.  
—¿Acaso somos amigos?  
—No sabía que era eso, hasta que Mattsun me mostró la otra vez —dijo Oikawa, ignorando el comentario de Iwaizumi—. Si tienes que acusar a alguien de estar interesado en cosas raras, es él.  
—No me sorprendería de Matsukawa; viniendo de ti, es otra historia.

Tras la puerta, Oikawa escuchó un murmullo. No distinguió el diálogo, pero no lo necesitaba, conocía a Matsukawa y a Hanamaki lo suficiente como para saber que habían hecho una apuesta sobre lo que Iwaizumi le haría. Solían hacerlo, más veces de las que Oikawa recordaba.

—Te lo dije muchas veces —dijo Iwaizumi—. Que no te quedaras tanto tiempo con esos vídeos, pero…  
—"como cosa rara, no hiciste caso" —completó Oikawa, imitando la voz de Iwaizumi, quien respondió con un codazo.  
—Si ya lo sabes, ¿para qué lo haces? —le dijo y antes de que Oikawa pudiese contestar, agregó—: y, dime, ¿te sirvió de algo?  
—Sí —le contestó y pareció henchirse de orgullo—. Sirvió bastante.  
—En cuanto empiece a ver que te preocupas demasiado, rompo tus gafas.  
—Tendrás que pagarlas, Iwa-chan.  
—Ni loco.

Iwaizumi se encontró afuera con Hanamaki y Matsukawa, ninguno daba señales de haber escuchado la conversación. Sin embargo, en sus esfuerzos de parecer inocentes, resultaban bastante obvios.

Caminaron en silencio hacia la puerta principal, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Oikawa no dejaba de pensar en el partido del día siguiente y se preguntaba si así sería para los otros tres. No les preguntó, cuando vio tres pares de ojos lanzándole una mirada de advertencia, un claro "ni te atrevas a hablar"; entonces, metió las manos a los bolsillos y arrastró los pies, preparándose mentalmente para cualquier resultado.

Tan pronto estuvieron fuera del terreno de la escuela, Hanamaki pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

—Nos vemos mañana, capitán —le dijo.  
—Que duermas bien, capitán —agregó Matsukawa.

Ambos doblaron la esquina, en el camino contrario que tomaban Iwaizumi y Oikawa, y desaparecieron tras unos minutos. Oikawa miró a Iwaizumi, buscando una explicación. Iwaizumi se encogió de hombros.

Oikawa resolvió que no necesitaba explicación alguna, sólo necesitaba que el día de mañana llegara. Entrar a la cancha seguido de sus compañeros de tantos años y ganar. A Karasuno, a Shiratorizawa, al que viniera; porque eso era lo que hacían ellos y eso era lo que habían esperado por tanto tiempo, "gobernar la cancha".

—Vamos a casa, Iwa-chan.  
—Vamos a casa, capitán.

* * *

 _Otras notas:_ \- Cronológicamente, esto estaría ubicado antes de Seijou vs. Karasuno.

\- _Guro_. _Guro_ es, básicamente, contenido sexual y _gore._ No recomiendo búsquedas en Google, puede resultar un poco perturbador para algunos. Además, nadie quiere esos términos en el historial de su explorador.

\- Y, bueno, lo dije en Tumblr, lo digo acá: Gracias, Furudate. (Debo decir que la forma en que el fandom simplemente perdió sus estribos con solo ver a Oikawa con gafas fue la cosa más genial del universo.)

\- Edito: Querido ffnet, me siento personalmente ofendida porque Hanamaki y Matsukawa no aparecen en la lista de personajes. ¿En serio?


End file.
